leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BoltOfSpades/Khadamn, the Warden of the Sands
|alttype = |date = February 5th, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 7 |attack = 5 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 6 |hp = 574 (+88) |damage= 55 (+3.4) |range = 175 |armor = 23 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.56 (+ 4.2%) |healthregen = 5.27 (+0.46) |mana = N/A |manaregen = N/A |speed = 350 }} Khadamn, the Warden of the Sands is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Khadamn tosses one of his Chunks in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through. If the Chunk collides with an enemy champion, it will stop in place, slowing all enemies in a small area around it by 40% for 1 second.|leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 1 Chunk }} Khadamn elevates a wall of sandstone in the target area that knocks up enemies directly on top of it and interrupts channels. The wall will linger for 6 seconds, blocking all movement. Khadamn can auto-attack the wall to make it fall over, dealing physical damage and rooting enemies hit.|leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 1 Chunk}} Khadamn expends all of his Chunks to slug the target enemy with a brutal punch, dealing physical damage. Effects vary based on how many Chunks Khadamn used. *'1 Chunk:' No additional effects. *'2 Chunks:' Slows the targetted enemy by 40% for 2 seconds, decaying over the duration. *'3 Chunks:' Knocks the target back 500 units. *'4 Chunks:' The target is stunned for 1.5 seconds if they collide with a wall. *'5 Chunks:' All enemy units the target collides with are dealt half damage and knocked aside. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= All Chunks}} Khadamn reaches his ascended form for 15 seconds, gaining increased size, armor, magic resistance, and health. While this ability persists, Khadamn passively gains a new Chunk every 3 seconds.|leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No Cost }} Theoretical Item Build Lore The first Ascendant known to mankind, the circumstances surrounding Khadamn's rise to godhood remain unknown. The first reports of Khadamn's existance came from the founding of the Shuriman Empire. As the earliest settlers of the harsh desert struggled to survive, they say that a massive golem rose from the sands, hearing the mortals' cries for help, and using his power those very same sands, erected structure after structure for the Shurimans to take shelter in. As the Empire gradually came into existance, Khadamn taught the settlers where to find water, how to grow crops, and how to build these sandstone buildings themselves. When the first emperor of the newly founded Shuriman Empire was crowned, Khadamn came under their service immediately, dedicating his eternal life to maintaining order in this city he had a hand in crafting. Khadamn was there when Azir was first born, and he was there when the heir to the throne was rescued by Xerath. Unfortunately, the Warden could not foresee that Xerath would eventually betray Azir. Upon the day of Azir's ascension, the Sun Disc vaporized the emperor, and gradally sent the Empire around them into ruins as Xerath took the power for himself. Enraged by Xerath's treachery, it was Khadamn who initially clashed with Xerath until the Ascended brethren Nasus and Renekton arrived to take the tired Warden's steed. In the aftermath, a grief-stricken Khadamn seeked to atone for his failure by putting himself to sleep for centuries, vowing only to awaken once Shurima rises once more. Millenia later, Khadamn's slumber came to an end when Xerath was finally freed from his tomb, a newly crazed Renekton by his side. That alone would have caught the Warden's attention, but then another source of power manifested itself in the tomb below. Azir, the great emperor of Shurima, had returned. With the path to Shurima's revival paved, Khadamn had only one goal in mind: to destroy Xerath so that the travesty that was Shurima's fall would never occur again. Trivia *His name, Khadamn, comes from خادم or "Khadim", which is Arabic for "Servant". *Similar to how Nasus, Renekton, and Azir resemble Anubis, Sobek, and Ra, respectively, Khadamn takes visual cues from Amun, the god of Creation. Category:Custom champions